


ten rings 'til i pick up and you hang up

by esther_greenwood



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Post-Relationship, Random & Short, Wordcount: 100, listening to heartbreak in stereo and feeling ways about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esther_greenwood/pseuds/esther_greenwood
Summary: An exercise in one hundred words.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ten rings 'til i pick up and you hang up

_You don't get to worry about me anymore._

That's what Frank wants to say. He even starts typing it out. But he pauses, and thinks, and decides that—even if it’s true—there are just some things that don't need to be said.

Frank flips his phone closed and shoves it in his pocket, leaving the message unanswered.

It repeats in his head all day anyway. Over and over again.

> _from: g_
> 
> _hey. sorry to bother u, haven't heard from u in a while. ive been worried. hope ur alright._

Bouncing around his skull like a goddamn ping pong ball.


End file.
